A weird kind of Love
by HanableKing28
Summary: Ok so it's just a one shot about how Natsu and gray are fighting and thenthey discover that they both have secret feelings for each other. if you don't like b/b then don't read it.


_**So this is a one-shot that was going through my head and I just wanted to get it out there and see that people thought about it.**_

_**A bit of a back story.**_

_**Gray and Natsu have been going to high school together and they have been complete enemies. **_

It's just that time of the day again I guess. I was currently in a fight with Natsu. We were in one of the classroom during lunch.

"Come on ice princess. I'll even let you have the first shot!" he yelled at me. Fists clenched I walked over to him. Nose to nose I stared into his eyes.

Those beautiful cobalt eyes stared back. True I did have feelings for the pinkette but I would never admit to them. I continued with these fights because he just knew how to get me all railed up.

We were still glaring at each other but then there was a different look in his eyes, something that I have been seeing more and more freaquently, but I haven't been able to figure out what it is yet though.

His eyes flicked across my face then meet my own again.

"What are you looking at hot head?" he was making me nervous the longer that I was this close to him.

"Nothing popsicle." He flushed a light pink.

I smirked and looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes.

His body was so tense. But the glare was more of an attempt than a full blown Natsu glare.

"I know that it's something so why don't you just tell me?" I mocked. I had to keep you my facade or else he would know that I thought his blush was so cute.

"I said that it was nothing, why can't you just get it through that thick chunk of ice that you call a head!" He yelled.

"I can see that it's something so just tell me ash for brains!" our faces were right up against each other.

He blushed a deep scarlet. Then I felt my face heat up. I'm sure that I was the same colour too.

"So what up with you huh?" he flipped the subject to me.

"It isn't anything but don't try and change the subject to me!" dam I was starting to sweat being this close to him.

"No way! You tell me then I tell you sound fair?!" our bodies were flush against each other's.

"You know what?! Fine. This is why I'm blushing like an idiot!" I threw up my hands then smashed my lips against his. His lips were warm and soft.

I started to move my lips against his unmoving ones. Then what surprised me was that he started to move his lips against mine. I cupped his cheek with both my hands. He moved his hands to my shoulders and locked his fingers around my neck.

I nipped at his bottom lip and slid my tongue over the small swollen spot. She moaned and pulled me closer. I pushed him against a wall tried to get as close to him as possible.

I nibbled his lip asking for access to his mouth. He quickly agreed and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. But I soon won.

I moved one of my hands behind his neck trying to support it. The shorter pinkette sighed pleasantly into the kiss.

I moved my way across his cheek and down his jaw bone towards his neck. I nipped and sucked the sweat tasting skin and settled into the crook of his neck.

I kissed his warm flesh and ran my cold tongue over the kissed spots.

He was squirming and his breaths were now sort sharp intakes of air.

I was so pleased with myself because I could get him like this.

"Graayyy." His whine was like a small child.

I smirked and brought my face back up to his. He looked into my eyes and then pulled my face towards his own, attacking my lips with such force.

This kiss was more lust filled than the one before. I wrapped one of my arms around his slim waist and the other I knotted in his soft rosey coloured hair.

We pulled away and just looked at each other while panting.

I just smirked at the dark blush that was over taking the tan cheeks.

"Shut up snowman." He laughed.

"Anything for you dragon breath." I laughed and kissed his forehead.

He softly chuckled. "Stripper." He muttered.

"So would you like to go with this stripper for dinner Friday night?"

"I would love to." He whispered. I kissed him softly again.

And that is how he became your father.

_**AWww I think hat this is such a cute pairing and I just had to write this. **_

_**So tell me what you think!**_

_**Me out. **_


End file.
